


And Eat It Too

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Emu offers. Kiriya misunderstands. But all is well in the end.





	And Eat It Too

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for this fluff except that I'm tired and cranky and I needed it.

Kiriya was flipping through a patient chart as he strolled up the steps into the main CR work area. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Emu sitting at the table, so he waved absently in his direction. "Yo."

"Hi," Emu said. 

Kiriya dropped into a seat across from Emu, who was opening a bento.

"Would you like some?" Emu asked, gesturing at his dinner.

"No, thank you." It took some effort, but Kiriya kept his response light.

Emu paused, chopsticks in the air, and studied him. "Are you sure?"

Kiriya felt his lips twist. "I don't need to eat, since I’m no longer a person. But thank you for rubbing it in." He stood, grabbing his folder.

"Wait!"

Kiriya stopped, but didn't turn around. He really didn't want to deal with Emu's hurt feelings right now.

"I know you don't need to eat. That's not why I asked."

Turning slowly, Kiriya frowned. "Try that again?"

Emu did indeed look distressed. And earnest. And those puppy dog eyes were nearly deadly, as Kiriya had feared. "I know you don't need to eat, but I've seen you drink coffee sometimes, so I know you _can_. I just thought…" He inexplicably blushed faintly.

"Thought what?" Kiriya took a step back toward the table.

"I thought you might _like_ to eat. With me."

Kiriya stared.

"Um, never mind. You don't have to. I'll just take my di—" Emu was nearly falling over himself as he tried to stand and pick up his food at the same time.

Dropping his chart on the floor, Kiriya jumped forward in time to catch Emu before he and his dinner ended up on the floor. Emu was now so red he looked like he might catch on fire.

Gently, Kiriya helped him back to his seat and pulled up the seat next to him. "I'd love to join you. On one condition."

"Condition?"

Kiriya let the smirk out. "That you feed me."

Emu almost fell off his chair again, but Kiriya caught him. "Oh," Emu said faintly.

Kiriya leaned a little bit closer and watched Emu's face manage to get redder and his breathing speed up. Oh yes, this evening was going to be much more fun than he expected.

\--end--


End file.
